


Fairy Tail X Reader one shots & images

by CH1LD_OF_ATH3NA



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader one shots.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH1LD_OF_ATH3NA/pseuds/CH1LD_OF_ATH3NA
Summary: So this is a book of my fairy tail one shots, images ect. Feel free to request but I cannot guarantee that they will be instant posts!





	Fairy Tail X Reader one shots & images

Hey! So this book was started two years ago. 😩 oofa. I was 15 and my writing was crap to be quite honest so hold on and try and stay with me. I am in full time education so any requests you may have will not be posted very quickly. This is mostly due to the fact I like to take my time, make sure that the quality is something I can be proud of. And I can assure you this book is like my child. I have spent countless hours slaving over a laptop for this content but if it's not to your liking then fair enough. Find an author who writes in a style you like! 😊 

I really hope you enjoy! 

Rose 🌹


End file.
